


Home

by WitchipediaAus



Series: Cello [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, and i know ppl want me to, hoo boy im ready to be yelled at honestly, mainly bc idk if im giving it a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: "I’m here. I’m real."





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Nerd_Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/gifts).



“Can we run away together?”

Cj hesitates, pulling you closer out of emotional habit. You hide in her chest.

_I’m here. I’m real._

“I don’t know.” She sounds tired. “This is home-”

“No, it isn’t!” You push away, not understanding why you got upset at something she knows nothing about. “Home is camp! Home is us, alone, on the hill, stargazing! Home is us exploring!”

You stand up, subconsciously seeing Cj on the verge of tears. Maybe you reminded her of something. “Frea’s going to kill me, or do the brainwashing thing again, I’m sure. She doesn’t - no, can’t - trust me anymore.”

Cj, thank God - isn’t stupid. “So we’d have to go now.”

“Yes. Cj, please.” You wipe your eyes. “I can’t watch you get hurt like that again.”

“I...” She never could say no to your face, whether or not you did puppy-eyes. “Ok. Fine. I have my mission bag ready to go. You have anything?”

You shake your head. Only hitmen have to leave the base quickly. Frea doesn’t allow people like you to keep much in your rooms anyway.

“Let’s go to Ophie’s then. I’ll cover for you.” Cj shouldn’t trust you this easy. Hitmen aren’t made to trust. She has to have emotion still, which isn’t supposed to be there, you’d know. Either that or memories, and you’re the only one who’s mentioned the camp so far.

She’d remember the camp, wouldn’t she? You seem to have reminded her of Connor, but she hasn’t asked about Max - which you think she’d have done, given their relationship.

Cj explains her plan more, and against your better judgment, you trust her. You run over what you know of Ophie as you walk to the lab.

His real name is Stephen Jones, but Cj called him Ophie one day while drunk (Stole the alcohol from a target, she told you when you asked. She had been fourteen.). The nickname stuck and he doesn’t seem bothered by the admittedly feminine name. He was in Mechanics Camp and is the resident tech creator and scientist. Ophie’s sixteen now, but you first met him when he was thirteen. He hasn’t changed much, even with the brainwashing.

Cj opens the door to the lab and sets her bag on a chair. You both start collecting things you might need, and maybe fifteen minutes later, he walks in.

Cj switches to looking at objects instead of grabbing them and he makes his way to you, waving at Cj offhandedly.

“Running away, hm?” He knows immediately. You think he’s omniscient, honestly. “Here, you’ll want to take this.” He hands you a first aid bag. You don’t know how he got it and Cj raises an eyebrow at it. She doesn’t know what it is.

You nod in thanks and he continues, “Talk to ‘Cia about food too.”

“She’ll help?” Cj asks, standing next to you protectively now.

“We’ve been planning. This place doesn’t feel right, you know? However, you made Frea mad.” He looks at you before grabbing something off a shelf. “You take priority. We’ll stay here to distract and help others for now. Had you done this any later, you’d be on your own.”

Cj takes that as good and leaves to search for another object in the lab. You hope she knows what she’s doing. As you watch the two work around each other, you notice Ophie slip something in the bag. Cj doesn’t notice, and you remember that Frea likes to put trackers on the weapons her pawns’ use.

Ophie runs a hand through his hair - which needs to get cut if he doesn’t want it down to his waist. “Alright, go talk to Felicia now or else you’re gonna get stuck. Cj, take care of yourself? You know the least about the outside world.”

You both know better than to argue with him and take your leave.

Garcia is easier to find, though she’s less talkative than she was at camp.

(You think she sleeps more often, seeing as the bags are gone.)

Cj takes care of the talking this time and Felicia talks while she fixes up a few boxes.

“Figured you’d remember what we’re missing, Elliot.” She doesn’t look at you, systematically cutting things and setting them in the containers. “You seem like that kind of person. Information and all that. Why didn’t you join me in Research again?”

“Too close to Cj and Connor, remember?” That’s what Frea had said.

“Connor? Oh! That O'Brien kid I had to write a cover-up story for!” Felicia sounds too excited to be talking about murder. She hadn’t been there, though, and she never could control herself when writing was involved. “Surprised I haven’t had to write one for you, Cj. You seem to always be outside nowadays.”

Cj responds to that while you get lost in thought. They talk a bit more until Felicia’s handing you the boxes and saying, “I think I’ll see you guys again, but take care. Trust Elliot when she tells you to do something, Cj, and listen when Cj says there’s danger. Those are your strengths, or what you’d be known for as fictional characters anyway.”

You think she mutters something about anger issues to Cj and not to get distracted. Then she tells you to “get out before I get in trouble” and you don’t think you heard right.

Cj recounts all your supplies as you walk to the entrance. There aren’t guards or any way of keeping people in, but the constant threat of torture - and it actually happening to Sofia once - has convinced the entire building to stay inside.

You hope this goes better than you think it will.

**Author's Note:**

> Cj: a-creative-camper  
> Elliot: askthecryptidhunter  
> Felicia: ask-the-author-camper  
> felicia is actually mine but yaknow  
> i need asks  
> talk to me there, @niera-court, or @witchipedia-aus
> 
> leave comments pls


End file.
